


Addiction

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, Community: stxi_sinfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has tried to give the kid up but finds that he can't and he really doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/spellsunbind/9143.html?thread=118199#t118199) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spellsunbind/9143.html?thread=123319#t123319).

McCoy wants to let the kid fall and walk away. He almost does, leaves the kid sprawled out on the bed, curls mussed, and mouth red and swollen from their kissing. He stands at the end of the bed and watches the quick rise and fall of Pavel's bare chest, baby smooth and soft and just one more damn sign that he should back out of the room now and stop acting like he's in the midst of a mid-life crisis.

When McCoy takes a step back, Pavel surges up and fists his hands in his hair to keep him. The kid silences McCoy's protests with a kiss that's hard and so full of want that Pavel doesn't have to say 'stay' and McCoy's not even sure anymore if he was ever going to say, 'I have to go.' Not when Pavel moans, low in his throat, when McCoy sucks the kid's tongue into his mouth. Or the way Pavel rubs against him, always slower than McCoy expects, because given the kid's age, he'd expect him to be rutting.

The kid doesn't even undress quickly, making everything such a goddamn show that McCoy's mouth goes dry by the time Pavel's naked. Then there's the wet slide of Pavel's tongue in his mouth, thoroughly exploring McCoy's mouth as if they have all the time in the world. A kiss shouldn't be this fucking good.

Pavel smiles at McCoy, cute and bright, hands curling at the hem of McCoy's shirt. McCoy jerks it up and over his head and shucks it across the room and tugs off the rest of his clothes in quick order, Pavel making all of these delighted sounds and his hands exploring each new piece of exposed skin.

There's supposed to be a rational part of McCoy's brain saying, 'Walk away, McCoy,' but he looks down at Pavel and all he can think about is how much he wants to suck on those goddamn nipples. His head drops the moment the thought coalesces and he snags the left one with his teeth, Pavel's fingers curling around his biceps with a gasp.

"Yes, yes," Pavel whispers, his body rolling like a wave, and good god, if McCoy doesn't feel like he's drowning right now, always, every single goddamn time they're together.

He kisses Pavel like he's pissed, and all the kid does is moan and kiss him back, not fight him, just move and shift until McCoy's teeth and tongue and mouth are everywhere, until all McCoy can think about is Pavel, the heat of his skin, the way he moans and bucks and writhes beneath McCoy and still wordlessly gasps for more.

"You're gonna be the death of me, kid," McCoy mutters.

Pavel just smiles, eyes twinkling bright and mischievous and this side of coy. And that smile doesn't fade when McCoy slicks up his fingers with lube.

The smile cracks a little, though, enough for a moan to escape, when McCoy stretches him. Pavel makes a sound, something like a whimper, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands fisting in the sheets. McCoy thrusts his fingers, hard, stretching and curling them, and when Pavel's eyes flutter open, his lips parting on a surprised part-gasp, part-moan, McCoy thinks, Goddamn beautiful.

"Please," Pavel pants. "Please, do not tease me."

And how the hell is McCoy supposed to resist _that_?

He slides in slow because this is when Pavel gets impatient, his hands braced on McCoy as he rolls his body as if he can make McCoy move faster. It's the kiss that does it, hungry and fast and hard, Pavel's teeth nipping McCoy's bottom lip.

Then Pavel falls back onto the bed, nails tearing into the sheets as McCoy fucks him, bodies rocking so hard that the bed creaks. Pavel takes it, though, fucking moans for it, his hips canting up, his hands clinging to McCoy's arms or shoulders or anchoring in McCoy's hair as McCoy thrusts.

McCoy doesn't even have to touch the kid's goddamn dick before Pavel's striping his chest and stomach with come. Several quick, hard thrusts and McCoy follows, his orgasm bowling him over in pretty much the same way Pavel has. He feels drugged, despite the way his heart is battering away in his chest, and he feels just this side of crazy.

Then he opens his eyes -- has no idea when he closed them -- and looks down at Pavel, who's got the biggest grin on his face as he watches McCoy through heavy-lidded eyes. His hands dance up McCoy's arms, curl around McCoy's shoulders, and he lifts himself up. When their lips touch, Pavel doesn't have to say, 'Stay.'

The kiss is sweet and slow and tells McCoy, 'I'm never going to let you go.' McCoy kisses Pavel back because he knows now that he never had a chance in hell of giving the kid up.


End file.
